


Повеселись за меня

by Windwave



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hydrahusbands, M/M, Post CATWS
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: У Рамлоу осталась только ненависть, но что-то внутри него умирает раз за разом в те долгие секунды, что он смотрит на открытое письмо.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 13





	Повеселись за меня

Его утро начинается с пригоршни обезболивающих, виски и обжигающей ненависти.  
И если после таблеток боль в обожженном теле отступает – не уходит до конца, но алая пелена перед глазами рассеивается и дышать можно полной грудью, а не через раз, то ненависть остаётся.  
Брок Рамлоу живёт ею.  
Ненависть заставляет его открывать глаза по утрам, а по вечерам – удерживает от того, чтобы не приставить ствол к виску.  
И это утро ничем не отличается от других – после таблеток он закидывается стимуляторами и протеином, тратит два часа, чтобы разогреть застывшие за ночь мышцы, а затем, расчистив стол перед бронированным ноутбуком, открывает почту.  
Слухи о назревающих контрактах, новости от других наемников, рапорты от его собственных людей – теперь он не особо утруждается запоминать их имена – это напоминает ту, другую жизнь.  
Только теперь Брок Рамлоу работает на самого себя.  
Среди флажков о новых письмах есть одно, заставляющее Рамлоу зло дернуть уголком рта. Этот почтовый адрес был личным, по-настоящему личным, заведенным очень давно – когда у агента ГИДРЫ Брока Рамлоу в жизни еще было место чему-то, кроме ненависти. И сейчас туда могло прийти письмо разве что с какого-нибудь полумертвого игрового сервера.  
Но спустя два десятка секунд, когда наконец прогружаются письма (его новое убежище на окраине Боготы хорошо всем, кроме отвратительной связи), Рамлоу уже не хочет улыбаться.  
У нового письма нет темы, зато есть до боли знакомый адрес отправителя – дурацкий, абсолютно тупой адрес в честь прозвища, которым Рамлоу порой награждал Роллинза, когда тот его бесил. «Длинная тупая псина», – говорил он, и Роллинз только хмыкал в ответ.  
Письмо отправлено сегодня ночью.  
Только вот Джек уже два года, как мёртв.  
А у Рамлоу осталась только ненависть, так что письмо он открывает спустя лишь пару секунд колебания.  
«привет, Брок.  
если ты это читаешь, значит – я облажался по-крупному и не сумел отменить отправку этого письма.  
а если я все еще жив, то разрешаю найти и дать в рожу.  
в любом случае – прости.  
с момента нашего знакомства я старался изо всех сил стать твоим лучшим другом – но не сумел: ведь друзья не бросают друг друга. я действительно старался, но недостаточно – и теперь подвел тебя.  
за этоg тоже прости.  
береги себя - и повеселись там за меня.  
дж. р.»  
У Рамлоу осталась только ненависть, но что-то внутри него умирает раз за разом в те долгие секунды, что он смотрит на открытое письмо.  
А затем он улыбается, ощущая, как болезненно сминается кожа на обожженном лице.  
Джек просит его повеселиться – и Рамлоу его не подведёт.  
Лагос ждёт.


End file.
